Home
by Panda Dayo
Summary: [asta/yuno] karena kau adalah tempatku kembali. canon setting.


**Black Clover © Tabata Yuuki**

**Story © Panda Dayo**

**canon setting. astayuno bukan yunoasta tq karena gw doyan uqe Yuno. Boys love. Seems like one-sided.**

**Silakan dibaca sambil mendengarkan Swanky Dank - Home. Menurut w ini kurleb isi hati Yuno pada Asta *yha.**

* * *

_"あなたとFalling falling falling."_

* * *

Agak lucu ketika Yuno menyadari bahwa dia menyukai—**ralat**, mencintai seorang Asta. Orang yang bodoh dan tidak tahu malu. Bahkan kerap dihina hanya karena statusnya yang rakyat jelata. Yuno juga tidak tutup mata karena ia turut merasakannya. Memang terasa sulit menghadapi perkataan orang-orang.

Tapi sekarang ia berdiri sebagai seorang Ksatria Sihir juga karena si idiot itu.

Sebenarnya Yuno sempat meragukan bahwa apa benar yang dia rasa adalah sesuatu bernama cinta. Sudah jelas dia mencintai Asta, dia juga adalah 'keluarga'nya karena berasal dari gereja yang sama. Sudah tentu rasa cinta sebagai anggota 'keluarga' ia anggap hal yang biasa. Bukan rahasia bahwa ia selalu mengkhawatirkan saudara tak sekandungnya tersebut.

Tapi 'cinta' yang ia rasakan ini, bukan sekadar rasa terhadap keluarga pada umumnya. Hatinya selalu berdegup kencang bila bersua. Ia juga kerap mengkhawatirkan Asta karena pemuda itu sangat ceroboh. Meski demikian, Yuno tetap mendukungnya. Sejak awal ia tak pernah sekali pun berniat meninggalkannya. Asta lah yang memberinya tujuan hidup, dia juga yang menjadi acuan Yuno dalam tiap latihan. Ia juga ingin menjadi kuat, lebih kuat hingga bisa membungkam semua yang telah menghina Asta.

Benar.

Asta hebat. Tidak ada yang boleh merendahkan Asta. Apalagi jika itu tepat di hadapannya. Orang-orang itu tidak tahu betapa kerennya Asta ketika berkelahi dengan seseorang yang tak ia kenal hanya untuk melindungi dirinya. Mereka tidak tahu seberapa besar kebaikan dan kekuatannya. Yuno kesal. Ia pernah berjumpa dengan Sekke yang menyebalkan, dan saat itu lah ia mulai mempertanyakan ... apakah benar perasaan ini cinta terhadap anggota 'keluarga' atau sesuatu yang lain?

Yang Yuno tahu, ia ingin bersama lebih lama dengan Asta. Persetan dengan omongan semua orang. Pemuda berambut hitam tahu bahwa Asta bisa.

_Tidak_.

Tepatnya salah satu dari mereka. Kaisar Sihir hanya bisa diisi oleh satu orang. Dan akan Yuno pastikan singgasana itu diduduki olehnya.

Untuk itu ia berlatih keras. Menjadi yang terkuat berarti harus melampaui semua Ksatria Sihir di kerajaan Clover. Selama memiliki kemampuan, semua akan mengakuinya.

Namun jalan itu tentu tidak semudah yang dibayangkan.

Oranye menjadi warna penutup hari ini ketika Yuno bertandang ke Markas Banteng Hitam. Ia juga harus menanyakannya pada Asta. Jika ditolak, ia hanya perlu membuat hubungannya dengan pemilik Anti Sihir itu seperti semula seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Yuno sangat yakin hatinya sekuat sihir baja seniornya—hei, biarkan dia sendiri.

Ketika Yuno hendak mengetuk pintu, ia mendengar suara aneh dari sisi kiri bangunan markas ini. Awalnya Yuno tidak mau peduli, tapi yang ia tangkap adalah teriakan Asta. Ia bergegas ke sana hanya untuk melihat sebuah pemandangan yang membuat hatinya lara dan hancur seketika. Dalam batas pandangnya ia menangkap potret Asta dan salah seorang teman gadisnya berciuman. Si _silver_ menyebalkan itu. Dari sini ia hanya bisa melihat punggung teman masa kecilnya. Tak perlu dua kali berpikir saat melihat wajah dua orang berdekatan. Yuno tahu dia sudah tidak menyukainya sejak Seleksi Royal Knight. Tapi ... siapa sangka ternyata firasatnya mengarah pada sesuatu yang benar. Tanpa berkata-kata, ia segera pergi menjauh.

Benar. Ia harus menjauh jika tidak ingin menjadi beban untuk Asta. Begini saja tidak apa-apa. Mereka juga masih bisa bertatap muka. Ini tidak seperti mereka terpisah begitu jauh hingga bertahun lamanya.

[ Ternyata Yuno tidak sekuat yang ia kira. ]

* * *

"Yuno!"

Asta datang secara tiba-tiba ke markas Fajar Keemasan. Yuno yang sedang berjalan di lorong terkejut melihatnya. Ia tidak tahu harus memasang wajah seperti apa. Memikirkan balasan kata saja rasanya sebentar lagi akan kiamat. Bagaimana pula Asta menemukannya?

Asta mungkin tidak memikirkan apa-apa, terlebih soal dirinya. Yuno mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa situasi ini masih bisa ia tangani. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti.

"Ada perlu apa, Asta?"

"Vanessa-_san_ memberitahuku bahwa kemarin ia melihatmu mondar-mandir di depan sebelum pulang. Maaf, kau mencariku, ya?"

Masih saja dengan senyum tanpa dosanya itu. Yuno benci bagaimana bisa semudah itu Asta memberi tawanya pada yang lain. Hanya Yuno yang berhak. Bukan siapa pun. Maka dari itu ia menatap tajam kepada Asta,

"Ah, tapi jangan dipikirkan. Salahku datang tanpa memberitahu."

"Tidak apa, Yuno! Kau bisa berkunjung kapan saja! Kita adalah keluarga!"

Ucapan Asta membuat Yuno bimbang. Ia berada di antara rasa senang dan sedih. Ia senang Asta masih menganggapnya sebagai orang yang penting, tapi di sisi lain semua hanya ilusinya belaka. Mereka tidak satu frekuensi soal perasaan atau sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan cinta yang berbeda dari sebatas keluarga.

"Asta ... " pada akhirnya Yuno bersuara.

"Ada apa, Yuno?"

Yuno memantapkan hati. Ia bisa melakukan ini. Tengok kanan kiri, sepi. Okidoki.

"Ah, tidak. Maafkan aku. Aku sedang sibuk hari ini. Aku akan mengabarimu nanti."

"Lalu kenapa kau kemarin ke markas?! Dasar tidak jelas!"

Mungkin itu yang selalu dilihat oleh Asta darinya. Tidak jelas. Dia selalu berkelit, tidak pernah mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Yah, hanya setelah kejadian itu saja. Dulu Yuno selalu mengikuti Asta kemana-mana, hingga akhirnya mereka berbagi mimpi yang sama dan saling bertarung sebagai Ksatria.

Tapi tidak cukup. Yuno ingin serakah. Ia ingin Asta hanya untuknya seorang. Yuno tahu tak seharusnya ia demikian, tapi terkadang hal sekecil itu mengalahkan semua rasionalitas. Yuno mencintainya, ia menginginkannya—dia tahu ini terdengar konyol karena mereka sesama laki-laki. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu seperti menunggu kehidupan selanjutnya.

"Yuno? Kau sakit?"

Telapak tangan Asta terasa begitu hangat ketika menyentuh dahinya. Yuno terkejut lalu menarik langkah mundur dan langsung bersikap siaga.

"Hei, Yuno! Aku kan cuma khawatir, sialan!"

_Ah._

Kenapa dia juga jadi ikut-ikutan bodoh jika di sekitar Asta? Apa bodoh itu sebenarnya menular? Tiap kali bersama Asta, pikirannya hanya terisi oleh pemuda abu jabrik itu.

Astaga.

Yuno baru menyadari betapa bodohnya dia. Ia tidak habis pikir. Ini sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Hanya ada wajah Asta di dalam otaknya sekarang. Paras tampan Asta ketika tersenyum lembut ke arahnya dan berada di atas tubuhnya sembari membisikkan sesuatu di telinga—

Yuno menggelengkan kepala. Bayangan keparat apa itu tadi? Ia bahkan belum melakukan konfesi.

Kalau ia ingat lagi, sejak kapan ia menaruh rasa pada Asta?

"Sudah kubilang aku sibuk. Kenapa kau tidak mendengarku?"

_Tidak, tinggallah lebih lama_. Itu yang ingin dikatakan Yuno. Tapi mulutnya terlalu berat mengucap.

"Kalau begitu dengarkan aku."

Asta menariknya begitu cepat hingga Yuno belum terbesit menghindar. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi terpaksa menunduk karena Asta menarik tali jubah ksatria sihir miliknya.

"Jaga kesehatan, Yuno!" kata Asta sambil terbahak menepuk pundaknya. Ia kemudian melambaikan tangan dan berpamitan pergi. Meninggalkan Yuno yang masih disfungsi.

_Tadi itu apa?_

Sesaat kemudian Yuno hanya tersenyum. Memang benar hubungannya dengan Asta masih sebatas ini. Mereka masih disibukkan mengejar mimpi—mimpi yang mereka bagi. Ia hanya perlu tahu bahwa ada Asta di sana, selalu mendukungnya. Karena itu ia juga harus jadi lebih kuat agar tidak lagi bergantung pada Asta.

Bagi Yuno, Asta ibarat sebuah rumah yang selama ini ia inginkan. Ia menemukan ketenangan dan rasa hangat. Ia merasa begitu utuh.

Oh, tapi bagaimana dengan gadis _silver_ menyebalkan itu? Yuno cemberut. Asta sialan. Tukang PHP. Awas saja kalau Yuno telah resmi menyandang gelar Kaisar Sihir.

Akan ia pastikan Asta tidak lagi menoleh pada siapapun—_selain dirinya. _

* * *

**Omake**

"GWAAAHHH! NOELLE TOLONG TIUP MATAKU! AKU KELILIPAN!"

* * *

end


End file.
